Never The Same
by Leveragelover
Summary: He should have never gotten in fight with Sophie. If only he knew that his life would never be the same after it...Rated M for language and disturbing stuff. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First off I swear a lot in this story and later on it will have a lot of hallucinations(disturbing ones) and suicidal thoughts or something...It'll make sense by the next chapter. I don't own Leverage!**

Arguments are trouble

"No listen to the question again!" Nate yelled at Sophie

"I heard the damn question the first time" Sophie yelled back

"Obviously you didn't because you're not answering it!" Nate cried out

"It's not a factual question you idiot!" Sophie yelled back

"But you're not answering the question right!" Nate screamed at her angrier then before

"Just shut up and ask me a simpler question!" Sophie suggested

"Um ok fine," Nate said annoyed, "Were you hitting on the mark?"

"No! For the love of god Nate I'm with you!" Sophie cried out

"Then how is it so hard to answer the first question?" Nate asked bewildered

"Just shut up Nate I'm so fucking tired of you yelling at me and putting me down!" Sophie screamed

"Well sorry I'm yelling!" Nate yelled at her

"I HATE YOU!" Sophie screamed louder then she had in a very long time. She grabbed her purse and threw the door open.

"Fine bitch just run away! You're just a piece of shit anyway" Nate roared after her. She turned on heel and threw him a look made of daggers and slammed the door shut. Nate growled and went straight for his liquor cabinet. He downed almost half the bottle of whiskey in the first drink. Who needed women anyway they were just a bunch of complaining bitches. He sat down at the table and turned the lights off letting the darkness welcome him.

Meanwhile:

That bloody fucking idiot. He had absolutely no right in the world to call her those names. On the other hand why was he so possessive and jealous of everything? She has to flirt with the mark to get some information so he blows up. A guy hits on her while he's around, he flips out. It took a lot of her strength not to punch him in the face or better yet hit him in face with a shovel. She smirked at the thought and got in her car. The car started with a hum and she drove off quickly blasting the radio as she went. She pulled into her apartment building and walked inside.

"Evening Miss Baker" The doorman said politely

"Evening John" Sophie replied. She clicked the button on the elevator the fluorescent lights hurting her eyes. The doors slid open and inside was a little girl maybe 5 or 6 and her parents. The little girl had dark wavy brown hair and she had tears on her face. The mother had bruises on her face and the husband had a scowl etched on his hard face. The three of them walked out quickly and Sophie walked in awkwardly. She wanted to cry now because she felt bad for the little girl. It always bothered her when she saw men that abused their wives. Something buried deep In her made her sensitive to it and she wondered where it came from. Her train of thought was interrupted when the doors slid open. She walked down the hall quickly rummaging through her purse for her keys. She pushed the door open and saw Parker sitting in her couch eating an apple.

"Parker what are you doing here?" Sophie asked confused

"I wanted to talk to you and you weren't home and you didn't pick up your phone so I just waited" Parker replied simply

"Oh ok what did you want to talk about?" Sophie asked trying to care.

"It's about Hardison" Parker said shyly. "I want to tell him that I...um...umm"

"Like," Sophie finished

"Yeah tell him that I...like...him" Parker sorta stuttered out

"That's great Parker, but what do you need from me?" Sophie said happily

"Moral support" Parker said with a shrug

"When are you planning on telling him?" Sophie asked with a fake smile

"Tomorrow hopefully" Parker said with a sigh. "Hey I'm not that great at reading people but I can tell somethins up with you"

"No nothing's wrong" Sophie said with a laugh

"That's your con voice" Parker stated

"Ugghh look I just am not in the mood to talk about it" Sophie said looking at Parker. Parker just glared at her making her nervous. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you. I just got into a big fight with Nate and I just feel a bit lost."

"What's your name?" Parker asked

"Sophie" Sophie replied confused

"No it's not" Parker stated

"Fine it's Kara" Sophie said with a sigh

"Actually it's not" Parker said cocking her head

"No Parker I'm pretty positive that's my name" Sophie said with a laugh

"Not your birth name" Parker said pulling out a file

"Wait did you plan this or something?" Sophie asked suspiciously

"Did you know when you were 6 you got amnesia. Yeah see your parents were fighting and you ended up getting pushed into a wall. They you lost all your memories from the past 4 years. Now your mother was killed and your father is in jail still for manslaughter. But your birth name is Gina not Kara" Parker said pity in her eyes. Sophie thought back to the girl in the elevator. Sophie started to cry making Parker jump. She kept crying, Parker trying desperately to comfort her. Soon her body felt weak and hot from crying and she walked over to her bedroom. Parker walked in with some water and a cold washcloth handing it to Sophie.

"Parker do you think you could tell me the rest tomorrow?" Sophie asked her voice cracking

"Sure I'm here to help. By the way once Eliot figures out what Nate did to you he is going to be so angry." Parker said with a laugh

"Yeah see if Eliot can literally knock some sense into him" Sophie said rolling her eyes

(The next day...)

"Parker!" Sophie squealed when she saw the blonde thief eating cereal on the counter

"Morning Soph" Parker said through a mouthful of cereal.

"So are you here to tell me the rest of my life story?" Sophie said with a sigh

"Yep! Let's get right to it then" Parker said happily. "Ok so you grew up as a Christian as you know and your parents were very religious. You ran away when you were 14 for god knows what and went to live with your uncle. Now your mother then was diagnosed with tuberculosis and she died about a year later. Your father mourned but never had any serious issues. Your uncle became an alcoholic when he heard about your mothers death. Off topic but I think that's why you wanted Nate to quite drinking so bad when we first started working together. Anyway after that you ran away they pronounced you missing for years and finally they called you dead around the age of 20. You had no family, no money, nothing so you did the only thing you could do to survive. Become a thief."

"Well I already knew most of that except that my mother had tuberculosis and that they pronounced me dead and the whole amnesia thing." Sophie said in a depressed tone

"Well now that we've talked I have to go get Eliot to beat up Nate" Parker said happily

"Wait Parker!" Sophie called after her

"Yeah?" Parker said turning around

"Do you know why I'm mad at Nate?" Sophie asked simply

"Not really" Parker said shrugging

"Let me tell you so you understand," Sophie said motioning for Parker to come sit down. "He just was yelling at me and putting me down and I was sick and tired of it. I mean I've been trying to get him to see that I want to be with him but he just a fool."

"You're not just angry about him yelling it's just everything" Parker said slowly

"No he-he-he said I was a piece of shit and he called me a bitch and I just want to hurt him so bad" Sophie said crying again.

"Nate is in more trouble then he could ever imagine" Parker spat. Sophie look up at her with red splotches on her face. Parker went to grab some water and helped Sophie to her bed. She said goodbye and went off to Nates. As she drove she felt so angry at Nate because of what he had said to Sophie. Just because they were in some strange relationship didn't mean that she wasn't any less part of their family. She knew that Sophie would start to withdrawal becoming closed off from the team. Whatever was going to happen needed to happen quickly.

(At Nates apartment...)

"Hey Eliot" Parker whispered

"What" Eliot spat back annoyed

"I have a secret I think you might want to hear" Parker whispered back

"Is this about Hardison eating the damn sandwich" Eliot replied interested

"No it's about Nate" Parker whispered back evilly

"Wait-what" Eliot asked confused

"Yeah he yelled at Sophie and called her a couple bad names and now she's really hurt. I told her about the file Hardison got and she took it rather well." Parker whispered

"Wait he called Sophie names. Tell me what they were" Eliot asked quickly

"He called her a bitch and a piece of shit" Parker whispered quietly into Eliots ear.

"I'm so going to punch him" Eliot snarled

"Yeah she said see if Eliot can literally knock some sense into him" Parker said happily

"Oh I'm gonna knock some sense into him" Eliot said with a laugh

"Wait who's getting sense knocked into them?" Nate asked with his coffee in his hand. Eliot didn't say anything but punched Nate in the face. Nate dropped his coffee the scolding liquid burning his foot.

"Eliot what the hell was that for?" Nate cried out in outrage

"What's your problem man?" Eliot growled

"I should be asking you that" Nate huffed

"Oh tell me why Sophie isn't here then" Eliot said glaring at Nate

"She called in sick" Nate replied quickly

"No she didn't" Parker corrected

"And how would you know this?" Nate said with a smirk. Eliot growled and pushed Nate on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ughh" Nate moaned clutching his head

"What did you call Sophie last night?" Eliot demanded

"This isn't any of you business Eliot" Nate insisted

"Yeah it is! It's always my business when you call a member of the team a piece of shit" Eliot said yelling at the end

"How did you find out?" Nate asked calmly

"We know eve-" Eliot started

"I went over Sophies house to talk to here and she just brought it up at the end of the conversation" Parker said simply

"Get out" Nate said loudly

"No you will tell us the rest of your story" Eliot said picking Nate up by the shirt

"Fine only because I don't want a broken arm" Nate said with a glare. "We were arguing about the con and how she was hitting on the mark. See I didn't trust her when she said she was just trying to get information out of him..." Parker zoned out not really listening to the two bickering over stuff she already knew. Her phone screen lit up and she saw a message from Sophie.

_Parker, thanks for talking to me I'm going off to London for a few days just so you know. I'll be back before the end of the week. You can track my flight online the number is 7589. By the time you read this I will have already taken off so don't bother coming after me. Love you-Sophie_

"Guys shut up for a second!" Parker yelled. They both whipped their heads over to where she was sitting.

"What?" Nate said annoyed

"Sophie left to go to London for a few days" Parker said sliding her phone across the table. Nate and Eliot both looked at the message and sat down with a sigh. Hardison then walked in all happy and jolly and sat down with them. Eliot just handed Hardison the phone and didn't say anything. He pulled out his computer and started typing.

**A/N 2: Ok I'm sure Nate seems like a bastard but that is part of the story. Sophies life history I made up since we as viewers know barely anything about it. Reviews make my day so make sure to write one even though you're probably too lazy ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is really short because I love a good cliff hanger ;) I don't own Leverage!**

_The Data Never Lies_

"Ok I'm gonna catch up on this disagreement later and do my thing and figure out what Sophie's doing" Hardison said grabbing an orange soda from the fridge. Everything was legit in her accounts the tickets and the plane number. She was staying at her house in London and everything else seemed in order. He didn't look at anything else she bought since he was kinda scared to find out. He brought up the plane-tracking site and showed it to the rest of the team.

(On the plane...)

She hated flying, absolutely hated it. She was pretty calm about until just the slightest bad thing was brought up. She grabbed a magazine and started flipping through it content with the peace.

(About 7 hours later on the plane...)

Only a half hour left on the dreaded plane she thought happily. The plane jerked making her gasp sharply. She felt the angle tilt quickly the plane loosing altitude rushing down though the clouds. She closed her eyes shut and prayed hoping that she wouldn't die. Her breathing increased and her plans started to sweat. The pilot came on the announced something but she never heard it. She was screaming now just like the rest of the people on the plane. She saw the ground closing in fast and she knew she was going to die. One. Two. Three. The world went black

(Meanwhile...)

"Wait what does the red mean?" Nate asked quickly

"The plane...it crashed" Hardison breathed out

"Wait did they live, are they dead, what's going on" Nate demanded in outrage

"I can't tell you anything but as soon as I know something I'll tell you!" Hardison cried rushing towards his computer. His fingers flew over the keyboard trying desperately to find something. After about 10 minutes of angst and nerves he found a broadcast from the site.

"A plane from the U.S. has crashed just on the outskirts of the United Kingdom. The place is jam packed with police and ambulances. We're not sure at the moment if anyone has survived. Stay tuned for more updates."

Everyone's eyes were glossy with tears. They new Sophie could be alive but the chances were slim to none. They waited patiently until the newscasters voice came again.

"We've gotten the data in and no one has survived this plane crash. The data never lies" her voice was laced with fake sadness

"NO!" Nate roared slamming his hands on the table. They all broke out into tears except Eliot who was crying silently. The grifter was gone and nobody could do anything about it.

**A/N 2: You guys probably hate me right now I'm sure but just keep reading, trust me it gets better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had to repost this chapter...long story. Anyway demons, gore, killing, just the usual. I don't own Leverage**

Into Darkness

Eliot was the first to get up, walking out with a curt nod. Hardison was second, closing his laptop and leaving slowly. Parker walked over and gave an awkward yet comforting pat on the shoulder before walking out. Nate stayed in his seat his head lying on the table for hours. He was in world full of black fog nothing coming to light. His feet felt like they were made out of lead never letting him move. The pounding in his head only got worse as he lay on the table sobbing out his heart. Dead, he thought bitterly. It wasn't right, none of it was but you can't save someone that's already dead. A bitter laugh escaped from his lips and he looked up to see Sam sitting across from him. Sam had bags under his eyes and he was clutching his knees to his chest.

"Daddy is everything gonna be alright?" He asked innocently

"Daddy's going through a hard time right now but it will be okay soon" Nate assured even though he knew the words were lies.

"You're lying daddy. I know it's because you love me but I want to know the truth" Sam said staring at him

"Sammy I just lost the women I loved and now I'm just really sad. You're not even real I'm just hallucinating now!" Nate said with a hysterical laugh

"That's right but remember I'm trying to help you" Sam hissed before disappearing. Nate slammed his head on the table again in frustration. With a sigh he sat up and saw light streaming through the windows. He squinted at the brightness and got up. His legs buckled and he fell over bringing the chair down with him. Oh well, he thought sighing in defeat. He closed his eyes again and opened them within seconds. He sat up and got up slower this time. He grabbed a bottle a whiskey and started drinking from the bottle. He didn't taste its sweet relief instead a burning rush of liquid. He coughed choking on the heat of the liquid. He went for the faucet and sprayed water in his mouth in desperation. It was colder then he could've thought possible making his whole body stiffen. He gasped for breath and his body went back to normal. Confused and angry he headed for the door. Instead of the hallway when he opened the door it was a some random road. In the distance he could see a plane that had crashed and had black smoke billowing from inside. Nate doesn't get it, it seems like reality and dreams are morphing together in one painful string of events. He shakes his head and runs over to the plane. People are trying to crawl out coughing and screaming as they do so. Nate is breathing heavily, frightened by all the screaming and dying, it was just too much. He heard someone scream his name.

"NATE! HELP ME!" the voice sobbed out. He recognized it immediately, the British accent slurring with her sobs. He searched for her and found her on the ground on the other side. She had gashes everywhere and was coughing out smoke. Her eyes were red and watery her hands covered in blood. The ambulance came just in time. As if it couldn't get worse something that looked like it was from the pits of hell came from the ambulance. They had beady red eyes and thin mouths with razor sharp teeth. Their skin was burned black making them look like bubbling wax. They walked over to Nate and Sophie howling and screaming as they went. It held out a long thin hand with pointy fingers.

"Give her to me" It hissed

"You'll kill her!" Nate yelled

"Who cares she's dead already" The demon said with a laugh

"What are you?" Nate asked

"Skinners" It said with a sadistic smile

"She's not dead their is still hope" Nate cried back holding her body in his arms

"Hope! You fool hope was gone the minute you insulted her. Don't you know the damage you've done! Don't you know the pain you've caused!" The skinner howled,

"What do you mean?" Nate asked in desperation

"Time has run out this time my friend. But no worries we'll be back and we'll have some friends with us too" It said laughing evilly before ripping Sophie's body from his arms and crawling away. Nate stared hopelessly as the ambulance drove off leaving him in the dust. With a swirl of colors he jolted up back to what he thought was reality.

(At Hardisons house...)

"Hey Hardison" Parker said softly when Hardison opened the door

"Hey Parker" Hardison replied wiping the tears from his face

"You know Sophie wouldn't want you to spend so much time mourning about her death." Parker said thoughtfully

"Yeah you're right I guess" Hardison agreed

"But we should at least get her a tombstone" Parker said awkwardly

"Yeah maybe tomorrow we can go" Hardison suggested

(Back at Nates...)

He wouldn't let himself fall asleep this time, at least now that he thought he was awake. He didn't drink anything even though his body was dehydrated. Someone started walking down the steps their body glowing a faint white. It was Sam only he looked much older maybe 14 or 15 instead of 9.

"Sam you're back" Nate said coldly

"That's right but my time wears thin. More people will haunt you, I warn, and they'll be worse then me. When I finally disappear you will be truly and utterly alone." Sam said his voice heavy in the air

"But my team they'll still be here" Nate corrected

"No they'll leave you for fear of you hurting them. You're very sick now, depression, hallucinating, nightmares you won't believe a word anyone says except your owns" Sam stated his voice dark

"I know I'm sick," Nate huffed

"I'm just a figment of your imagination that's why you believe me. But I beg of you try to get help before it's to late" Sam pleaded

"What if I can't tell dream from reality?" Nate asked,

"You're a smart man Nathan, you'll figure It out" Sam said with a smile before disappearing. Nate let out a cry of frustration and the world exploded. The fragments came back into place to form a dark room with a single bulb in the middle. Sophie sat there alive but still with gashes, bruises and dirt on her. She was asleep or unconscious her head slumped on her right shoulder. Imaginary Sophie opened her eyes in fright looking around the room. Nate took a double take around the room searching for what she was afraid of. A thump thump came from behind. It was a skinner the same one he had seen at the plane crash.

"Hello again," Nate said calmly, "I see you haven't hurt my friend."

"No not yet I had to call a few friends of mine," The skinner said smiling. Nate felt a shiver down his spine as he thought of the other demons that would show. The walls closed in with a groan leaving them in a very small room.

"Your friends, are they like you?" Nate asked

"No we call them disposal, you'll meet them soon." The skinner said standing behind Sophie. She was staring at Nate trying to get him to help her.

"Ghystfwjsnsuanaholll" came the hideous cry from an unknown place. The skinner laughed its skin bubbling in menace. It had a gas mask on and a tube leading to an oxygen tank on the back. The mask was covered in crusty blood and dirt. The skin was a sickly pale white and looked like deformed playdoh. It wore a pair of ripped overalls and a grungy black shirt.

"Nathan meet The Disposal" The skinner said gesturing one long arm towards the demon. It chuckled making a deep rough whirling noise.

"Um nice to meet you to" Nate said staring at the disposal.

"Now let the games begin" The skinner said and Nate felt himself thrown up against the wall. Straps flew from the wall and strapped him to it. Nate let out a grunt at the sudden impact watching the skinner and disposal howl in menace.

"What-what are you doing?" Sophie cried out as the skinner came close to her. Nate felt a rush of emotions happiness to hear her voice and fear of what would happen. A long sharp nail protruded from its pointing finger. It smiled the teeth flashing wickedly as he looked at Sophie as his next meal.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DEMON!" Nate screamed at the skinner but the time for talking was over. The disposal laughed with the skinner as they closed in on Sophie. She screamed as the cut her skin off. Her screams were slurred with his as the horrific scene continued. He couldn't bear to watch as her skin fell to the ground along with a rain of blood.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU DEMONS!" Nate yelled louder then ever making his face clench in anger.

"Silence fool" The skinner screamed his face covered with blood. Her blood. Nate was on the verge of exploding and he felt his veins pop. His skin rippled and he tore the straps from the wall.

"Don't you dare touch her you MOTHER FUCKING DEMON!" Nate roared at the skinner

"Our time here is up maybe you've learned your lesson now. We leave you to your own business now." The skinner spat before disappearing with the disposal. He looked at Sophie's arm and puked in disgust and then fainted from the smell of blood. His head hit the ground and he woke up again in his apartment. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He looked at the time on his watch, 10:34. Something came to mind and even though it sounded silly it may be the only way he would know. He bounded up the stairs and tore his closet open. He saw a few of his shirts that Sophie would always wear scattered on his floor and his lip trembled. Cursing at himself he snapped back to attention and got a black shoebox from deep in his closet. Inside was a little spinner he had gotten Sam for his birthday when he turned 6. Smiling, he walked over to his dresser and spun it like they did in the movie Inception. He stared at it and soon it fell over giving him a huge sigh of relief. He put it in his pocket and prayed it would be there next time he was in crazy dreamland. Sadly his mental condition at the moment didn't make him exactly fit to go driving so he called Hardison.

"Hello"

"Hey Hardison"

"Nate, how you feelin?"

"My brain is a bit messed up sorta can't tell if I'm dreaming or not"

"Yeah did you do that thing with the top in like Inception?"

"Yeah the top fell over so hopefully this is real life"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it is"

"So do you think you could take me somewhere?"

"Yeah man we were going to get a gravestone for Sophie today too"

"Oh um ok"

"Yeah Parker said that she wouldn't want us to mourn over her death so we're just trying to get along our normal lives"

"Yeah sounds like something she would say. By the way where is Parker?"

"Right next to me eating some cereal"

"Oh I see. So can you get here like ASAP I'm not really in the mood for another nightmare"

"Sure man be there in like 20 minutes" the line clicked off and Nate was alone again. He decided it would be best to go take a shower. That was when he realized his clothes were all sweaty and dirty. Great. He walked upstairs and turned the water on letting it heat up. He took his clothes off and got in, the water burning him. It felt good to be clean after all those nightmares about dirt and blood covered demons. Somehow the soap and the shampoo just made the whole seem a bit brighter; crazy but still. After his shower he would need to go eat and drink something considering he was famished after screaming in his sleep. It also seemed that sometimes he would hallucinate when he was really awake. As if on cue some other hallucination walked in. It was Sophie only a figment of his imagination.

"I'm so sorry Nate" Sophie whispered. Nate didn't respond considering it was rather awkward to talk to a hallucination while he was in the shower. He turned the water off and dried his hair quickly. Still entirely creeped out Nate slid past imaginary Sophie and put on his shorts and shirt.

"What are you sorry for?" Nate asked confused

"Dying" She replied simply

"It wasn't your choice to die" Nate said reassuringly

"You're right but I didn't try to escape" Sophie said her eyes red

"You mean escape from the plane after it crashed?" Nate asked confused

"Yeah I just blacked out" Sophie said

"But you couldn't help it" Nate said becoming more confused

"Someone on the plane knew me they wanted to help me" Sophie said her voice distant

"Sophie wait don't go!" Nate called out but she was already gone. Nate sighed and walked downstairs and grabbed some bread from the fridge. Without thinking he put it in the toaster and grabbed some water. He waited patiently for the toast to finish cooking. Soon it popped up and it was a nice dark black. Nate munched on the toast boredly waiting for Hardison to show up. Not a few minutes later Hardison was knocking at the door.

"Kay Nate you ready to go?" Hardison asked when Nate opened the door

"Yep let's go" Nate huffed pushing past Hardison. Parker gave Hardison a what's-up-with-him sorta look. Hardison just stared back giving her a shut-up-he's-having-problems look. They shook their heads in frustration and followed Nate down to their car. The drove off quickly in the direction of downtown where all the strange hospitals and such were. Nate felt the colors blend and the sounds magnify and into darkness he went.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Leverage :(**

_Another Chance_

Death was dark and not nearly as painful as she would've thought. It was like going down a hill and your stomach feels like it jumps then it settles back down just as quick. It was like that but the darkness was absolutely blinding. You could only see but all her other senses were cut off. She thought back to her team and how sad they would be when they found out that she died. People think that the dead aren't sad when they die. When she thought about it she realized that she wouldn't be able to be with her team again. Her thoughts were interrupted when she say a slit of light in the distance. It became bigger and bigger until she realized her eyes were open. All her sense came rushing back to her like a cold slap in the face. Oddly she did just get slapped in face, which caught her by surprise. She looked up to see a woman that looked a bit like her with the same structured cheekbone and frame. There was a man next to her with messy dark brown hair and a glowing smile. She brought her focus back to the woman who had black hair and dark brown eyes. They stood in front of her looking like the worlds happiest couple. Wait a second wasn't she supposed to be dead. Sophie then realized something they looked like her!

"Gina darling you're alive!" The woman squealed,

"What happened?" Sophie mumbled,

"We're your birth parents" The man said gently

"Whoa hold on a second I thought I was dead" Sophie stuttered

* * *

><p>The plane skidded on the ground spinning in circles. It hit a large boulder causing most of the back half to be squished. The brown haired man and the black haired woman had managed to not faint and went after their mark. It was their daughter and they had been following her since they had given her off to another family. She was unconscious and they rushed towards her and got her out. Being good-hearted people they also checked to see if anyone else was alive. No one seemed to come heed in that moment. They stumbled out of the plane carrying their daughter with them. They would take her to a safe house where they would explain everything.<p>

* * *

><p>"So I'm not dead?" Sophie asked happily<p>

"No of course you aren't. By the way my name is Xavier Carlisle and this is my wife Ava Carlisle." The man said calmly

"I have to tell my team!" Sophie cried out

"No you can't not yet at least they're watching us tracking every phone call every move it's too risky" Ava said hastily

"Wait who?" Sophie asked in desperation

"Jenna Crawford, the worst bitch Europe's ever known" Ava explained

"Well my team we can help that's what we do" Sophie suggested

"We know what your team does we've been following you since we gave you away" Ava said slightly annoyed

"So can I ever see my team again?" Sophie asked worriedly

"Yes you should be home in a few days we need to get you a new identity and a some protection for your trip back home" Xavier said searching through a pile of papers

"New identity? Not again I've been so many-" Sophie whined

"We know!" They both shouted at her

"Hardasses" Sophie muttered to low for them to hear

"It will be your real name and the back story is yours to choose" Ava said sweetly

"Wow thanks I really owe you one" Sophie said smiling

"No problem" Xavier said putting his arm around Ava

"It's Tuesday though when will I be able to tell my team I'm alive?" Sophie asked hanging her head

"Thursday if all goes well and you'll be back on Friday" Xavier replied smoothly

"Ok well I better get to work then" Sophie said grabbing the laptop

(Later...)

"Done!" Sophie cried out happily

"Let me take a look" Xavier said holding out his hand. Sophie handed it to him willingly and slumped back in her chair. She massaged her sore hands and neck as Xavier looked over her back-story.

"So Jenna Crawford, what's her crime?" Sophie asked casually

"Well most people don't know this but we are not most people" Ava almost floated. Sophie smiled a bit because she had quoted Hardison; they would get along quite well.

"So are you guys hackers?" Sophie said confused

"Yeah pretty much" Ava said with a nod. "Anyway to most people she just cons people of their money and when they can't pay their bills they swoop in and take their house. But that's just a cover story. She creates a poison you might say that will make the sanest man go crazy. It has no taste and no smell and dissolves in anything you put it in. This poison makes people hallucinate and have nightmares. It cost a fortune if you're buying it from them but if they're the ones trying to kill you it's free of charge. Now they come in cubes about the size of sugar cubes. One dose of one will make you hallucinate. One dose of 2 will cause terrible nightmares and hallucinations. Anything past that is like overdose and will most likely kill you."

"So she masks her true crime with another crime?" Sophie said slowly

"Yeah that's exactly what she does" Ava confirmed

"Are there side effects?" Sophie asked

"Just a few major ones like suicide, death, murder" Ava said normally

"Oh...ok" Sophie replied a bit creeped out.

"Nice job Gina, well written I have a few questions though" Xavier interrupted. "It says here that you dropped out of high school and never got a job are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Positive" Sophie replied firmly

"Then here you say that you have a sister by the name of Alice White and a brother named Kenneth Krane and an adopted brother named Alec Thomas." Xavier said looking at her

"Correct" Sophie confirmed again

"And it states that you are not married?" Xavier asked

"Not yet" Sophie said with an edge to her voice

"Touchy subject I can see" Xavier replied with a smile. Sophie just glared at him.

"Ok so now we are done for the night and tomorrow we will work on finding some protection for your flight back" Ava said happily

"Wait I have another question!" Sophie called out kind of loud

"Yeah" Ava said turning around

"How will she know if we call anyone?" Sophie asked

"She knows everything" Ava responded in a depressed tone

"So she knows about the back-story and stuff" Sophie asked confused

"She will if you don't get out of the here by Thursday" Xavier said looking at his watch in desperation

"Why do you think the plane crashed" Ava said her voice low

"She tried to kill me?" Sophie cried out

"No she tried to kill all three of us" Xavier said slowly.

"But we're not dead" Sophie said confused

"But her plan failed. Planes aren't exactly the most reliable way of killing people" Xavier said with a shrug

"But she'll be back. She'll try to kill us again" Sophie whispered

"That's why we need to keep you safe and get you out of here quickly" Ava said quickly

"Will she come to America?" Sophie asked in distress

"No but she could if she wanted to" Ava said with a sigh

"Wait what?" Sophie called out

"She's been there a few times but only for a short period of time like an hour or two. Something keeps her out of the country and no one knows what" Ava said slowly

"Just try to get some sleep you're gonna need the energy tomorrow" Xavier advised.

"Where do I sleep?" Sophie asked suddenly

"Up the stairs on your right 1st door on your left" Ava called over to her as she walked up the stairs. Sophie sat still for a few moments contemplating whether to get up or not. Slowly she got out of the metal chair her back screaming in protest. Stretching out her legs she walked up to...her room. It was small and had a double bed and two nightstands. Across was a painting of an ocean and a dresser. Next to the dresser was the bathroom door. On the wall to her immediate left was the closet painted the same white as the wall. Her bright blue suitcase was laying on the bed and Sophie groaned in annoyance. She reluctantly got her clothes changed and slipped into bed. A thousand questions were running through her head at the moment. Aggravated at her own brain she tried to stop thinking and she slipped off into a deep sleep.

**A/N 2: So for Sophies "brothers and sisters" I tried to pick names that were prominent...Hardisons is his real first name and his FBI name. Reviews would be nice :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am terrible at updating but I finally finished the story and I'm just going to post the rest of the chapters over the next few days. Clearly I don't own Leverage**

_Blood Work_

Nate looked around and saw he was in a glass box. He pressed his hands gently against the glass and colors started to swirl into focus. He was in a factory unlike any one you could possibly imagine. Tubes and conveyor belts twisted and turned around making an impossible labyrinth. Vats spewed smoke and dirt and pipes spat out steam. The pipes pass liquids of red and black. Half decomposed corpses rolled across the conveyor belts being taken away to a horde of workers. After the worked dispersed Nate could see them each with a limb from the body. They each walked up they're own vat and threw the limb in. Suddenly all the pipes roared out steam making Nate flinch. Then more workers came with buckets of black liquid. They poured it into the vat and slammed the hatch shut. Suddenly the floor started to shake something in the vats causing it to do so. Then a high-pitched scream erupted all at once making Nate fall down clutching his ears.

"You're a disgrace Nathan Ford!" it hissed followed by a sadistic laugh. "You know she's not dead but you do nothing to go save her. You let us demons overtake your mind. You let us break you down until you want to die." It whispered followed by a high-pitched laugh

"LIES!" Nate roared

"I know who did this to you and I know who tried to kill her" The voice said almost comfortingly

"You did tell me!" Nate pleaded. No one replied and Nate watched the workers open the hatches to the vats. Each one of his crewmembers crawled out hissing and growling like animals. The further they crawled the more zombie like they became. They crawled to him saliva dripping from their mouths and their eyes all white. Nate screamed in horror and felt the glass box disappear. The zombies laughed and lunged toward him. But the world exploded into white and Nate woke up in the car.

"Don't kill me!" Nate screamed when he saw Hardison next to him

"S'ok we're here to get you help" Hardison said comfortingly

"How do I know I'm not dreaming how do I know you're not gonna kill me!" Nate cried backing up against the car door.

"You have to trust us Nate or you will fall into yourself and think suicide is the only way." Parker cried almost in tears

"It was right they were right she's not dead" Nate muttered to himself; his eyes crazy.

"What do you mean she's not dead?" Hardison asked urgently

"Well my hallucination of Sophie said that she didn't try to escape she just blacked out. She said that someone on the plane wanted to help her. Then just now this voice said she wasn't dead that someone tried to kill her and someone poisoned me. It sounds crazy I know and this poison is meant to brake me down until I want to die." Nate said hopefully

"You know that was just your brain making up stuff" Parker said blandly

"It was not!" Nate said gripping onto her shirt "There's still hope" he cried "I want there to still be hope"

"We need to get you checked out first. You are in no way capable of going to London in this state of mind" Hardison assured

"Then why are we wasting time here? Let's go!" Nate said getting out of the car. Nate tried to run to the hospital door but fell over from the sudden movement. His hands were scrapped and elbows were bleeding. He looked down to see the knees of his jeans ripped and blood trickling down his leg. "Well screw that idea"

"Yo Nate are you ok!" Hardison called

"Yeah I'm fine let's just keep going" Nate called back cursing at himself angrily.

~In the hospital~

"Nathan Ford" The nurse called out. Hardison and Parker rose with Nate following behind him as he walked with the nurse. "Hi I'm Jen, what ah happened to you?"

"I fell" Nate replied simply his voice sounded rough.

"Oh I see" She replied uneasily leading them into a small room. Nate felt extreamly exposed in the environment like everybody knew his secrets. He almost snapped at Parker when she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Parker asked softly

"Exposed" Nate huffed

"Um I'm sure you understand what that means" Parker said blandly

"Hello there my name is Dr. Johanna, you are here for mental instability?" Dr. Johanna asked flipping through some papers on her clipboard

"Well it's nightmares and hallucinations basically and it's so bad I can tell reality from dream" Nate said with a nervousness in his voice

"Have you experienced anything that might have caused this?" The Doctor asked

"Yeah he actually-" Hardison started

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to talk to the patient first, after I finish talking to him I will talk to you both" Dr. Johanna said quickly. Hardison nodded and let her continue

"My...uh...my girlfriend just died yesterday" Nate felt tears welling up in his eye and he cleared his throat. He swallowed hard trying to choke back the feeling.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Dr. Johanna said

"I got in a big fight with her and after that she said she was off to London to relax. The plane ended up crashing and now she's dead" Nate rubbed his eyes trying his best not to cry

Parker put her arm around him trying to comfort him.

"It could just be you're way of coping with her death" Dr. Johanna said quietly. "But we'll do a blood test just in case."

"Thank you Dr. Johanna I just want to get better" Nate said kindly

"You're quite welcome," Dr. Johanna said with a slight smile. "Now I'm going to talk to your friends" Nate nodded and switched seats with Hardison so he was sitting farthest away from the doctor. He looked off into the white walls playing back his memories of Sophie. It was a bad idea because the farther he got into them he more be wanted to break down and cry. 'Stop!' he commanded himself and he broke eye contact with the wall.

"Mr. Ford it's time to go get your blood taken now" Dr. Johanna said and suddenly he saw someone behind her. It was a boy 18 or 19 his skin was slightly pale but he was still a healthy weight. His hands were shoved deep in his pocket and he was staring intently at Nate.

"Sam?" Nate asked,

"Father," he replied simply

"Why are you here?" Nate demanded

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. Why are you here?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow

"To get help from escaping these crazy nightmare and hallucinations like you!" Nate said angrily

"Kudos on your part" Sam said nodding

"Er thanks, now I have to go get some blood drawn so do you think you could leave?" Nate asked gesturing to the door

"Whatever dad" Sam mumbled and walked to the door passing a hand through Nates face making him flinch.

"Mr. Ford were you hallucinating?" Dr. Johanna asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah that happens..." Nate trailed off

"Was it your girlfriend?" She asked scribbiling on her papers

"No it was my son, he died when he was 9. This is the third time and each time he gets older by about 4 or 5 years so he was probably 19 just now." Nate replied scratching his head

"And your girlfriend-"

"Her name is Sophie" Nate cut in

"And how many times have you hallucinated about Sophie?" Dr. Johanna asked

"Once, just earlier today, she said that some one on the plane was trying to help but she blacked out." Nate sighed

"Ok, shall we?" Dr. Johanna said getting up and gesturing to the door. Nate pulled himself out of his chair staggering behind the doctor. They walked down the hall doctors, children speeding past shooting Nate evil glances. Nate put his hands in his pockets shyly looking down at the floor.

Dr. Johanna then put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sit down right here..." Nate sat down and she wiped his inner elbow with rubbing alcohol. Then she slipped a blue rubber and on his bicep looked at her watch for a minute and took it off. Then she pulled out the needle and slowly put it into his blue pulsing vein. He hated having his blood taken, he dug his nails into the chair handle, his heart rate quickened, and he clenched his jaw. The dark red blood filled the syringe stabbed into his arm and that's when his world went black.

_"Was that him?"_

_"The warden"_

_"He's here"_

_"The warden you say?"_

_"Yeah the warden"_

_"It can't be true!"_

_"The warden is here!"_

All the voices were speaking at once in hushed whispers. Nate forced his eyes open to see his was back in the factory. When he looked up he saw a huge soot covered sign hung from the rafters in he ceiling.

"Blood Work" Nate muttered to himself as he stood up brushing the dirt off his pants.

"So glad you could join us again" Said a razor sharp fear raising voice from behind.

"The Warden" Nate said smoothly not moving from his place

"You've come to The Blood Work section of the factory I see" The Warden said closer to Nate this time

"What is the name of this factory?" Nate asked squinting around

"Monsters Grace" The warden replied simply

"What was the section I was in earlier?" Nate asked looking at the workers

"You ask too many questions Mr. Ford" The Warden hissed. "Take him!" he howled and the worked rushed towards him. They clutched his arms and pushed him to a suspicious looking chair. One worker rudely pushed him in the chair and strapped him down.

"Let me go!" Nate yelled. One of the workers looked back sympathetically and he noticed it looked like Maggie.

"I'm sorry" She mouthed before running off with the rest. The scenery blurred into a small room with blood sodden walls. A white door stood directly across from him and the old cast iron handle rattled. With a soft click the door was pushed open. A thing that looked human but was pure white and no facial features walked in. It wore a black cape and black shirt and pants. The thing wore no shoes and had talon like feet.

"Afternoon" Nate said calmly

"Silence!" It screeched into Nates brain. "I want this to be done over quickly. Sit still and don't scream and you'll be out of here in a second" Nate just nodded swallowing hard as the thing approached him. "Oh how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself! I am a Cogara" Nate nodded again afraid that the demon would lash out again. It pulled out a sort of sword or dagger about a foot long. With a slick twist and a flip it slashed it through the top of his head. Nate felt a scream erupt through his throat but he choked it back quickly. If the Cogara had a face it would be smiling with menace. It came closer to him and pushed the top of his head against the chair.

"Mhmm...Mhmm...This isn't good...ok let's get to work" The Cogara said slowly looking into his head. Nate shuddered as it placed a tough wrinkly hand into his head. It pulled out a slick black eel thing from his head. The Cogara spat angrily fussing with the eel squeezing it with both hands. It choked and spluttered and fell dead. Then a smoke fell from its mouth and formed into Sophie.

"This is the end of it Nate. Come back for me." Sophie smiled at him and took a piece of paper from her pocket and put it into Nates letting her ghost hand trail down his face.

"Good as new!" The Cogara exclaimed slamming his head shut again and he felt it seal shut. An explosion seemed to erupt in his head and his eyes went red. Then a bitter liquid slipped down his throat and it dissipated quickly.

"What the fuck was that?" Nate breathed

"Your brain was just rebooting. That eel in your head was a representation of the poison in your body. I killed it so you should be fine now" The Cogara said simply already halfway through the door.

"Thank you" Nate said smiling

"It's Blood Work my friend" The Cogara said and slammed the door shut. Nate smiled and he opened his eyes again to see the doctor's eye staring down at him.

"Are you ok Mr. Ford you blacked out" Dr. Johanna worriedly. Nate didn't answer but plunged his hand in his pocket and pulled out a white piece of folded paper. Slowly he opened it and it gave him an address and number written in Sophie's handwriting.

"Hardison look it up right now!" Nate said quickly handing him the paper

"Wait Nate this is in Sophie handwriting where'd you get this?" Hardison asked

"Look it up!" Nate yelled at him

"Ok ok!" Hardison said quickly typing it in.

"What's going on?" Dr. Johanna asked

"Hold on this is very important!" Nate hissed.

"It's a hotel" Hardison said simply

"Use the number as a room number" Nate commanded quickly

"301...was rented out by Ava and Xavier" Hardison stopped his eyes twitching slightly "Carlisle"

"Why did you pause?" Nate demanded

"Sophies real last name is Carlisle" Hardison said slowly

"So lots of people have the last name Carlisle" Nate shrugged

"Whoa wait I can tell you what's going on if you just tell me where you got the note" Hardison insisted

"Why does it matter just tell me what's going on!" Nate yelled

"Where did you get it!" Hardison roared back

"Sophie gave it to me in my dream" Nate huffed knowing they wouldn't believe him

"What that's not even possible Nate are you positive" Hardison asked

"Oh my god it's happening" Dr. Johanna muttered

"Wait what?" They all asked suddenly

"I have to go get Dr. Mentecorpro" Dr. Johanna whispered quickly

"Dr. Mente-who?" Hardison asked

"Stay here I'll be back in 5 minutes" She said quickly rushing away


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer then anticipated but whatever. Anyway they start speaking in this other language (one I made up) The English translation is underneath in italics (or whatever the word is) Clearly I don't own Leverage!_  
><em>

_The Devils Shadow_

Sophie opened her eyes slowly squinting at the light streaming through the window. She yawned and sat up, her hair falling in front of her face. She moved it out of her face and got out of bed. Just as she was about to go brush her hair she smelled something. Pancakes. Sophie grabbed her jacket and put it on over her tank top and walked quickly downstairs.

"Morning" The motherly voice of Ava came from the kitchen

"Morning" Sophie replied going to pour herself coffee. "Is there any coffee?"

"Oh no we don't drink coffee" Xavier said walking in with tea in his hands

"Oh I'll just have some tea then" Sophie shrugged going for the pot of tea already made and on the stove. She sat down at the table next to Xavier her hands burning from the scalding mug.

"So you guys are going to work on getting protection for me for my flight back?"

"Yep" Ava handed her a plate of pancakes the maple syrup and butter already on the table. Sophie nodded putting butter and syrup on her pancakes. Ava came back with a plate for Xavier and a plate for her.

"So can I tell my team that I'm alive and coming home tomorrow?" Sophie asked

"Yep" Ava took a bite out of her pancake. "So how are you?"

"Good I'm still worried about my team. They don't handle death very well" A picture of Nate losing his son flashed across her mind.

"I see"

"What do I do today?" Sophie asked slowly

"Well you can't leave the house, so you can watch TV or read" Ava suggested as Xavier opened the newspaper and started to read. Sophie saw something move out of the corner of her eye and she whipped her head around. It was just the curtains moving from the wind outside.

"Ok then I'll go find something to do" Sophie got out of her seat. "Thanks for the pancakes"

"You're welcome dear" Ava smiled. Sophie put her dish in the sink and left to go find a book. She walked down the hallway and found a door cracked open. Inside she found the walls lined with books and a few cozy armchairs and a fireplace. She looked at the many old books and picked out a blue one with a picture of a phonograph on it. The binding fell off when she picked it up. Sophie bent down and picked it up off the floor putting the binding back on and setting it back down. Next to it she saw a black one with an eye on it. The book was smooth to the touch, made out of leather. The pages were a crisp fragile white. Inside she found writing not printing, but it was written like a book not a journal or diary. She started to read it.

_Something's are meant to be kept hidden away_

_In a dark and different place_

_Know that this day may be your last_

_Tell those who've changed your past _

_Survived it once_

_Survive it twice_

_Down you throat _

_With a knife_

_Gun in your head_

_Hiding from them_

_Continue reading and your sure to look_

Sophie flipped the pages unconsciously the poem pulling her further in.

_Delve deeper into darkness _

_This is how it all got started _

_That monster that poisoned you_

_She read this book through and through_

_Pulls you in farther_

_Pulls you somewhere _

_You never wanted _

_With vexing words_

_Promising something better _

A huge ink stain blotted out the next few lines underneath and something was penciled in.

_But it lies! Resist the pull. Run away. Burn the book. Save yourself! _

Suddenly the book was slammed shut and thrown in the fire.

"Gina dear please don't go looking through those books" Ava was clutching Sophies face in her hands

"What was that?" Sophie whispered still in a haze

"Gina are you okay?"

"Th-they wanted me to kill you and become evil" Sophie mumbled and her eyes started to fade gray.

"Xavier go get me the drink!" Ava yelled. Sophie started to shake and thrash against Avas grip. She pushed her down on the ground trying to hold her still. He dashed out of the room and grabbed a small vial. He threw it to Ava who poured it down Sophie's throat. Sophie's body went rigid and then relaxed as the healing liquid entered her body.

"What the hell?" Sophie muttered

"Just relax Jeen" Xavier whispered picking her up in his arms. He walked her back up to her bedroom and put her down in bed pulling the covers over her. "Get some rest, we'll come check on you in a little bit"

"I can take care of myself" Sophie mumbled already half asleep. Xavier chuckled and closed the door quietly behind him. That's when Sophie found herself in dreamland.

"Ok so how do we play cricket?" Nate asked tossing the cricket ball from one hand to the other

"Well we don't exactly have enough players Nate"

"Well here" Nate tossed her the bat (paddle as she called it), "Just show me how to hit it"

"Fine Nathan" Sophie gripped the handle and assumed stance. Nate tossed it to her lightly and she didn't hit it. "Nate you throw like a girl now try again"

"I do not throw like a girl!" Nate protested

"Well then throw it faster!" Nate just rolled his eyes and threw it faster. She hit it straight on making a loud crack and it flew about 40 yards.

"Damn Soph" Nate whistled, "where'd you learn how to do that?"

"What all you thought I could do is grift?" Sophie asked bumping him in the shoulder playfully

"Well maybe..." Nate admitted

Sophie rolled her eyes grinning up at him. "So now will you show me how to play baseball?"

"Well I can show you how to hit it and catch it" Nate put his arm around her.

~The dream muddled into vortex of colors before resuming~

"There you go" Nate patted the baseball helmet she had on her head

"Ok so you hold it like this?" Sophie held the bat in position

"Yeah" Nate moved her arms slightly even though she was already in position. He just wanted to put his arms around her. "There you go" He walked about 15 feet away from her. He threw the ball and she tried to hit it but missed.

"Bugger" Sophie muttered under her breath

"It's ok let's try again" Nate picked the ball up and threw it again. This time she hit it and it flew about 70 yards.

"Look Nate!" Sophie jumped up in down happily.

"Wow you're impressive for a first timer" Nate admired her skill

"Your turn!" She handed him the helmet smoothing her hair back in place. He put the helmet on and grabbed the bat. Sophie picked up the balls and threw him a curve ball. Nate missed the ball, not expecting her to throw a curve ball.

"That's not fair!" He protested

"Oh come on you big cry baby" Sophie retorted playfully. "If you're as good as you say you are you could've handled that"

Nate opened his mouth to protest, shutting it when she gave him a look. She threw a regular fastball and he hit it with extreme force. Neither of them even registered where it went, it blended in so well with the sky. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then the dream went black.

Sophie woke up even more tired then before she had gone to sleep. There was a huge wet spot on her pillow and her eyes were wet. She had been crying in her sleep. She wiped the tears off her face, switched pillows with the one on the other side of the bed and huddled up into a little ball. Sophie tried desperately to shut out her thoughts of Nate and the team, not wanting to cry again. The door suddenly opened and Xavier walked in.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Xavier asked shutting the door behind him

"Your already in here" Sophie pointed out

"Fair enough" Xavier shrugged sitting on the end of her bed. "How'd you sleep?"

"I woke up feeling more tired then before I went to bed" Sophie sat up clutching her knees to her chest

"Hmm that's strange" Xavier tilted his head to the side. "Any dreams?"

"Yeah" Sophie muttered

"Were they good dreams?" Xavier asked not wanting to push her too hard

"Yeah...really nice" Sophie smiled slightly to herself hiding it behind her knees.

"Good, good" Xavier wasn't to good with this stuff and he shifted nervously

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"2 hours" Xavier shrugged

"How's the stuff for my flight going?" Sophie asked shyly

"It's getting there...we're still not done though"

"I just miss Nate" Sophie muttered into her legs.

"Who?"

"Nate" Sophie replied blushing slightly pink.

"Oh"

"Well I'm going to get ready for my day...I'll be downstairs in a little but" Sophie looked at Xavier

"Oh ok well I'll see you downstairs Gina" Xavier nodded

"Can you please call me Sophie?" Sophie asked before he closed the door

"Well you're going to have to start going by your real name so I'm just trying to get you in the habit of being called Gina" Xavier smiled slightly

"Oh...I see" Sophie hung her head slightly and Xavier closed the door. She sat there for a while playing with her ring. She had grown to be Sophie, grown to love her. Growling in frustration with her own mind she grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

Sophie slipped on a pair of jean capris and a green blouse. Her hair hung around her shoulders and she wore a pair of silver flip-flops. Nodding in appreciation at her reflection in the mirror she went downstairs. She had come to the realization, during her shower, that this was her life and she would just have to deal with it.

"Oh Gina you're absolutely beautiful" Ava clasped her hands together

"Hmm thanks Ava" Sophie blushed slightly

"Ohhhh now I get it" Xavier said suddenly

"What?" Sophie and Ava asked

"It's nothing" Xavier waved it off. "It's just now I get who...Nate is"

"Seriously" Sophie muttered pulling up a chair to the table

"C'mon tell me how long" Xavier nudged her shoulder

"We are not dating!" Sophie looked at him shoving him away playfully

"You're dating Nate?" Ava gasped

"I am not dating Nate!" Sophie denied

"Oh so why do you miss him?" Xavier narrowed his eyes at her

Sophie opened her mouth in protest. "I-uh-I-umm"

"It's ok Jeen" Xavier patted her shoulder.

"Oh shut up Xavier you just like snooping around in other peoples business" Sophie rolled her eyes

"I'm not gonna deny that" Xavier shrugged smiling

~Later~

Knock knock knock

"I'll get it!" Ava called from her place at the table. Sophie was in the kitchen playing cards with Xavier. She opened the door to see a tall girl with curly flaming red hair wearing all black.

"Ava how nice to see you" The girl grinned

"What are you doing here Jenna?" Ava asked stiffly

"Well since you two idiots decided to whisk Sophie away before she died of blood lose I've come to finish the job" Jenna pulled out a dagger and spun it around in her fingers

Xavier walked in "Who's at the" he stopped short.

"Xavier how nice to see you! I've come to finish this damned job"

"Get that damn knife out of my wife's face" He growled

"Okay" Jenna shrugged and stabbed her in the stomach

"You fucking bitch!" Xavier yelled

"You know what they say I am the baddest bitch Europe's ever known" Jenna smirked before kicking Ava's limp body out of the way

"Xavier what's going on?" Sophie rushed into the room. Xavier was already in a full out fight with Jena. "Ava!" Sophie rushed over to Ava who was unconscious on the floor. Her heartbeat was weak and Sophie tried to think of what to do. Should she pull the knife out? Should she call an ambulance? It was all too confusing

Then there were footsteps.

Everyone stopped. Even Jenna and Xavier backed away. A deep breathing came on the off beats of the footsteps.

"Xavier what is that?" Sophie breathed

"The devil"

"The devil? That's mad! This whole thing is fucking mad!" Sophie yelled "Ava is practically dying here and the devil is gonna just show up?"

"Don't worry Ava will be fine just pull the knife out"

"Fine? She's bleeding everywhere!" Sophie yelled but pulled the knife put anyway

The footsteps and breathing finally stopped and there was a slow screech of metal against pavement.

"Asaka corena navie mokera mocaverno" Came a hiss

"It's not the devil" Jenna breathed, "It's the devils shadow"

"What's the devils shadow?" Sophie asked

"A demon. Created from the depths of your worst nightmares. It appears different to all of us"

"Where is it?" Sophie looked around

"Saka vey too!" It screeched

_Quite you fool_

"Nive caza" Sophie spat back. Somehow the language made sense to her

No

"Vey comaherend tee?"

_You comprehend me?_

"Yek..."

_Yes…_

"Jueha karaf vey?"

_Who are you?_

"Gina Carlisle" Sophie said simply

"Zevekastan jikatarian lomotoco molerayo fekero" It growled. Sophie noticed a form starting to appear. It had along white face that with black circular eyes. A thin mouth appeared to be in its stomach, which was a thin black curtain like substance.

"Jueha karaf vey?"

_Who are you?_

"Devalia feradow"

_Devil Shadow_

"Kaywha karaf vey quevey leyar?"

_What are you doing here?_

"Potoka felger jitta neika botolomfasa"

"Huh?"

"Vama jitta!"

_Kill Jenna!_

"Oh, bic?"

_Oh, why?_

"Rotiking vey" It answered simply

_Protecting you_

"Haka vey Devalia feradow" Sophie bowed

_Thank you Devil Shadow_

"Nive hakas veeted"

_No thanks needed _

"Lit's quev zumza ot vey" Sophie smiled

_That's very humble of you _

"Haka vey. Jut I omost vama jitta"

_Thank you. But I must kill Jenna _

"Velenize" Sophie turned to Jenna with an evil smile

_Please_

"Who what the hell is going on?" Jenna said nervously

"Devila feradow omost vama vey" Sophie's eyes turned black

"English please!"

"Devils shadow must kill you" Sophie sneered

"Why?"

"Bic?"

"Izbeken hepatorrow kyaniya lexiforeng bitkentee NAZAFORKAYA!"

"He's speaking old tongue I don't know what he's saying"

"You're messing with death and he is angry. I've come to kill you. Our other shadows are fixing those who are poisoned" Ava said stiffly. She was standing by the door as white as a ghost.

"Wha-how?" Sophie started

"I came from hell dear that's why I know the tongue of the devil." Ava smiled

"Is that why I can speak it?" Sophie asked

Ava nodded and then directed her attention to the devils shadow. The shadow had grown about twice as tall as Jenna and was looming over her. It gave a skin-ripping scream and Jenna fell to her knees. Blood started to spill from her whole body and she started to thrash. It was like a bloody seizure. Then the shadow picked her up and opened its mouth. Right before them it munched on her body. Pieces of flesh fell from its mouth and blood dripped down its pristine white face. The sound of bones being cracked was making them woozy and Xavier and Sophie both puked. Ava just stood there looking at the shadow until he finished eating Jenna's body.

"Keanya Gina" It smiled "Keanya Ava" and then it disappeared

_Goodbye Gina…Goodbye Ava_

"How bloody lovely" Xavier coughed

"Like I said this whole thing is fucking mad" Sophie scoffed

"Like I said, or maybe I didn't, 'Fokter hella'"

They both started laughing

"What?" Xavier asked as he approached them

"Fucking hell" They both said together

"I'm sure that's hilarious to you two"

"I don't know about you two but I'm going to take a shower" Sophie said already ascending the stairs

"Yeah" the two replied

"Ava can you get me a ticket to Boston as quick as possible?" Sophie said once she had finished in the shower

"Yeah. But shouldn't you call Nate first?" Ava frowned

"Oh shit I forgot! Talking to the devils shadow distracts you sometime" Sophie laughed at her own joke and pulled out her phone


End file.
